


Time Enough

by SassySnowperson



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Memories, POV Outsider, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Achilles watched.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Time Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



> Written for ThatScottishShipper, as a part of the Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020.

Achilles looked down the hallway and saw two heads—one silver, one black—bent together. The master's son said something, and the god of death smiled. 

Achilles had never seen Thanatos smile before. He was quite beautiful. 

As was Zagreus, but though his gaze lingered on the two of them, Achilles' mind was far away. He thought of two different boys, a lifetime ago, dark hair bent close to blond. The thought ached sweetly; Achilles pushed it away. 

There was no use dwelling.

Gods had time that mortals didn't. Time enough to get things right. Achilles watched them, and hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> ThatScottishShipper, thank you for prompting Hades! I love the game, and it was a pleasure to write something for this lovely game!


End file.
